Veigar
}} Abilities . |targeting = Equilibrium is a self-buff ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Equilibrium increases all mana regeneration, including, but not limited to: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Except for: ** |video = }} Veigar permanently gains ability power every time he scores a takedown against an enemy champion. |description2 = Whenever Veigar kills a unit with Baleful Strike, he gains , doubled to against large monsters, large minions and champions. |description3 = Veigar unleashes a bolt of dark energy, dealing magic damage to the first two units hit. |leveling = AP}} |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 950 |speed = 2000 |targeting = Baleful Strike is a linear, colliding skill shot that damages first two units hit. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = * Whenever Veigar kills an enemy champion with Baleful Strike, both bonuses are granted, allowing him to gain up to , doubled to if he manages to kill two enemy champions in one shot. * Champion decoys (such as ) do not count as "champions", but are considered "units" and thus grant . * Units killed by passive bolts can not grant extra . |video = Veigar QVideo }} Veigar calls a mass of dark matter to fall from the sky to the target location, which lands after a second delay, dealing magic damage to all units hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Dark Matter is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = area |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * Dark Matter grants a short instance of around its cast location. |video = Veigar WVideo }} Veigar forms a cage around the target area which materializes after a second delay and lasts for 3 seconds, and all units who pass through its edges for the first time. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Event Horizon is a ground targeted area of effect ability. |damagetype = |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the and provide immunity to from the same instance of Event Horizon. |additional = * Event Horizon deals 1 point of true damage to all units inside the cage and will grant passive and an assist if a target champion is killed. In very rare occasions it can even kill a unit when it is at 1 health. * Event Horizon can only a unit once per cast. A unit will not be twice if they walk through the perimeter again after recovering from an initial . * Blink abilities such as and are not inhibited by Event Horizon. * Forced movement of a unit by or such as through Event Horizon's perimeter will also be stopped. |video = Veigar EVideo }} Veigar blasts the target enemy champion with primordial energy, dealing them magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 |targeting = Primordial Burst is a single targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = |video = Veigar RVideo }} References cs:Veigar de:Veigar es:Veigar fr:Veigar pl:Veigar pt-br:Veigar ru:Вейгар zh:维迦 Category:2009 release Category:Beta stage release Category:Released champion Category:Mage champion Category:Stun champion Category:Ranged champion Category:1350 IP champion Category:585 RP champion